When your dreams all fail
by OssesLizama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ymir vuelve y le confiesa sus sentimientos a Historia?, ¿Cuál sería la respuesta?, ¿La rubia sentirá lo mismo que su "amiga"?...


Me quiero disculpar por no haber subido algún capítulo y/o historia en todo este tiempo. Toda la culpa la tiene el trabajo. Estúpida & sensual temporada navideño. Por ahora les dejo un regalo. Esta historia la tenía guardada pero apenas terminada...

Apenas tenga tiempo (y un computador arreglado) subiré el segundo capítulo del fic "¿Y si algún día?".

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ymir mirando los ojos de la rubia.

-N- No lo sé…- respondió evitando la mirada de la chica.

-Tal vez deba confesarte todo

-¿Todo?- preguntó ingenua.

-Si, todo, todo lo que siento por ti, Chri~… Historia: Al principio sólo quería conocerte, sólo saber quién eras, tal vez sería un juego… Pero… -Por un momento la morena desvió la mirada al suelo, pero la devolvió a aquellos ojos azules que la enloquecían- De a poco surgió un… un sentimiento, que… La verdad es una sensación inexplicable… Te amo, Historia. Quiero estar contigo y no es sobre protección…-

La bajita no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ymir era su amiga desde hacía 5 años. Era imposible que la amistad se convirtiera en amor. ¿O ella era la incrédula que pensaba en solo amistad?

Hubo un silencio.

-Por favor di algo, lo que sea. Sabes que digas lo que digas, sea cual sea tu opinión, estaré contigo.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?- Preguntó Reiss.

-¿Los demás? Tch… No me importan los demás. ¿A caso los demás están en este momento frente a ti confesándote sus… sentimientos?. ¿A caso los demás… quieren estar su vida entera contigo?-

-¿Vida entera?- repitió la rubia con ojos llorosos mirando los casi dorados de Ymir, quién estaba seria como nadie la había visto nunca.

-Desgraciadamente suena cliché, pero ¡qué más da!, eso es lo que siento… Intentémoslo.

La verdad, Historia nunca imaginó que aquellas palabras: "Te amo", "Quiero estar contigo para siempre" podían salir de la boca de la morena.

La ojiceleste miró fijamente los ojos de Ymir y sin vacilar comenta:

-Yo, de verdad quiero intentarlo…-

¿Qué quieres intentar?-

-E-estar contigo

-…¿En-enserio?-

-Si

-¿No te importa que ambas seamos chicas?

Por un momento Historia ojeó el piso, pero volvió a mirar a su "amiga"-Obvio que no me importa, por algo quiero intentarlo. Además, me gustas como eres.

-Wow, la verdad, no esperaba a que pasara esto… Yo creía que solo seguiríamos siendo amigas- declaró Ymir con su palma derecha en la nuca- Y digamos que yo- yo no estoy a tu "altura"… Eres mucho… Demasiado hermosa… tu personalidad es completamente deferente a la mía… Técnicamente te consideran una Diosa… Enserio, no te presiono para que aceptes, no es obligaci~ - la rubia cogió de la solapa derecha de la chaqueta de la castaña y con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quién dice que lo hago por obligación?, además… cuando te fuiste, y me lo tienes que compensar- dijo con tono autoritario-, ni te imaginas el cambio de actitud que tuve, solo por ti…

Historia caminó rumbo a los dormitorios dejando a Ymir "congelada" en la posición en que la dejó.

No podía creer el cambio que tuvo su rubia. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ausente?, todo parecía un sueño.

* * *

-¡Hey!- Saluda Sasha en la habitación-, te ves… ¿contenta?.

-Oh, ¿me veo así?, jeje, creo que es inevitable- regalando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está Ymir?-

-¿Qué…?-

-No sé, algo me dice que estuviste con ella…-

Era cierto, el sentido de Sasha era increíblemente asertivo.

-La verdad… Aún no sé cómo se escapa, me preocupa que se den cuenta. Volvió hace casi 2 semanas, casi la fusilan…-

-¿A caso no te alegras que no esté muerta?-

-Me confesó que me amaba…-

-¡Por fiiiin!- exclamó la "Chica Patata" alzando las manos.

-¿Por fin?, ¿lo sabías?-

-¿Qué? Jajaja… Discúlpame Historia, pero todos lo sabemos desde la primera vez que las vimos juntas…-

-Ou…-

-Ahora, discúlpame, me dio hambre…- dice bajando de la cama.

-No te metas en problemas-

-No te preocupes Diosa… Oh… y si que tienes el sueño pesado…-

-¿Eh?

-Cuando Ymir estaba con nosotras en los dormitorios, se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, creo, observándote… Sonreía… ¡Nos vemos!

La castaña salió de la gran alcoba para dejar a la rubia sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-_Ymir, te odio por dejarme… Pero amo el día que regresaste a mí…_-

* * *

-Ymir...

-Hey, hola enana.

-No me digas enana

-¿Cómo estás?-

-B-bien… ¿No te duelen?- pregunta la ojiceleste quien mira al interior de la celda donde encerraron a su amada con esposas en ambas muñecas.

-No, estoy bien… ¿Qué traes ahí?- dice la morena mirando con curiosidad la bolsa de tela que traía quien en el pasado tenía por nombre "Christa".

-Alimento-

-¿Alimento?... Es verdad… Es como si vinieras a dar de comer a algún perro callejero…-

-Es comida… Bueno, es pan y agua; es lo que me dejan traer-

-Está bien, por lo menos es algo, estos hijos de pu~

-¡Ymir!, cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas groserías...

-Okei, estos… buenos soldados –irónico- me tratan como una traidora… No los culpo.

-Toma, muerde-

-Gracias- le sonríe la titan para luego dar un mordisco al trozo de pan.

-Fue muy amable por parte de la Comandante Hanje dejar que te visite.

-Y lo mejor es que nos dejan a solas- le dice Ymie con una mirada pícara-. Pero poco puedo hacer con estas cosas en las muñecas-

-¡Por favor! –sonrojada- ya basta con eso-

-Anoche soñé contigo- le confiesa a su Diosa.

-¿E-enserio?- pregunta la bajita aún sonrojada con un camuflado todo de curiosidad.

-Si… Acércate- Reiss le obedece y le comienza a susurrar unas palabras al oído para que así su sonrojado rostro pase a un color casi escarlata.

-Soldado Reiss, quedan dos minutos.

-Oye, ahí, debajo que la taza hay una carta, por favor dásela a la Chica pata~-Historia le echó una mirada amenazadora-. A Sasha, por favor.- La ojiceleste cogió la hoja que estaba en el suelo y se la guardó en un bolsillo- No la leas.-

-No te preocupes- le responde un poco molesta- Ymir…

-¿Qué?...

-Te amo, creo que desde que te conocí, aunque no lo sabía, hasta ayer. Nos vemos.

-Adiós –la chica salio del calabozo- Yo también te amo…-

* * *

-Sasha- le llama la de baja estatura.

-¿Qué sucede, Historia?

-Ten- Sacando la carta de su bolsillo y entregándosela a la castaña- Ymir te lo envía.-

-Que extra-leyendo el mensaje- Je… -La ojiámbar solo rió mientras la rubia miraba con indagación.

-¿Qué dice?

-Es un secreto…-

La rubia no podía dormir, lo único en lo que mantenía su mente, era en aquella carta. ¿Qué le escribió?, ¿por qué no dejó que la leyera?, ¿será a caso que entre ellas dos haya algo?. No, era imposible, Ymir, SU Ymir no podía hacerle eso.

-_Ymir, yo confío en ti…_

* * *

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Ymir volvió. Hoy fue el veredicto del juicio, en este se dictó el futuro de Ymir, fue casi igual al juicio de Eren, solo que en este no hubieron golpes.

-La verdad, extrañaba el comedor.

-No olvides comer tus verduras.

-Si, mamá. Eso ni hablar, tú no lo olvides, debes estar fuerte y sana… Eres parte del equipo de Rivaille- le dice a la rubia mientras le estira sus mejillas.

-Ya basta- se defiende golpeándola con su cabeza-. Quiero que me acompañes…

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó la pecosa

-Después de comer

-¿Y si vamos ahora?

Dejaron sus platos en la cocina y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Dónde quieres que te acompañe, enana?-

-No me digas así. Mentí, solo quería estar contigo- tomando el brazo de la alta.

-Tramposa…-

-Eso es táctica.

-No, eso es mentir

Ambas se detuvieron y se miraron

-¿Qué le escribiste en la carta a Sasha?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Porque si… -Frunciendo el ceño- Me molestó

-¿Estás celosa?- se burló con una media sonrisa

-¡No!... Debo saber porque soy tu novia…

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ymir habló

-Estoy feli~

Historia le interrumpió con un beso, un poco complicado para ella tomar la iniciativa, por la diferencia de estatura.

-Ymir; cuando todo esto termine… Cásate conmigo.

Ambas sonrieron.

* * *

-Hey, Ymir, despierta…

-¿Qué?

-Que despiertes- le repite Reiner

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo hemos conseguido. Escapamos de los titanes…

-¿Sólo fue un sueño…?- susurra

-¿Qué?- pregunta Bertholdt

-No, nada… -Fija su mirada en el cielo, tan celeste como aquellos ojos_- Lo siento, Historia…_

* * *

-Por supuesto que me casaré contigo… ¡Historia Reiss, te amo!... Y sobre la carta… Le escribí a Sasha que te cuidara mientras yo no estuviera contigo…-La morena sonrió sinceramente.

* * *

-¿Q~-refregándose los ojos- Sólo… un sueño…

-¡Historia!. Desayuno, desayunooo… ven, levántate- le apuraba la glotona. Pero la bajita tenía aquella mirada triste desde que la Titan Danzarina se marchó- No te preocupes, estoy segura que volverá- La ojiceleste se levantó, le sonrio a su compañera y se dirigió al baño- ¿S-sonrío?, ¡Me sonrió!- gritó emocionada- ¡Hey, Historia!, el Cabo Rivaille hará una reunión junto con el escuadrón de la Comandante Hanje. Nos vemos en el comedor- le notificó la castaña para luego retirarse de la habitación.

-Ymir… te extraño…- articula la rubia mirando el cielo a través de una ventana. Aquél cielo que es conocedor del paradero de su amada…

Fin

* * *

Yo solo quiero que Ymir vuelva :cc

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
